This invention relates to mobile telephones and more particularly to a unitary sun visor and cellular telephone with call answering and recording means.
The cellular telephone is a popular accessory for executives, business men, repairmen, salesmen, physicians and other persons who need to communicate with others from their motor vehicles.
One aspect of prior art vehicle telephone systems is that there are no provisions for answering and recording incoming calls when vehicles are unoccupied.
Another aspect of prior art vehicle telephone systems is that there are no means for recording incoming messages when the vehicles are in motion.
It is apparent from the foregoing that a vehicle telephone with call answering and recording means would provide benefits heretofore unavailable.